


Memory

by propheticfire



Series: Virrow Week [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memory, Virrow Week 2020, drabble-ish, slight intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Viren and Harrow share some memories, and make a new one.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Virrow Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Memory

They’re a little wine-drunk, collapsed on the ground, leaning against the warm stone of the castle wall, as the setting sun bathes them in vibrant light. The drums and flutes of the spring festival still play in the distance, and Harrow tries to hum along to the faint tune. It’s incredibly off-key. Viren giggles. His laughter is infectious, and soon Harrow is snorting uncontrollably with him.

“Do you…” Harrow gasps between laughs, “do you remember…the first time we got tipsy?”

 _“Noooo,”_ Viren groans, but he’s giggling harder.

“You…you fell into the creek, and…”

“And I tried to…tried to pull you in with me and…”

“And you fell in again!”

They dissolve into laughter. Harrow grips Viren’s shoulder to steady himself. Viren braces a hand against Harrow’s knee. When the giggles finally wear off, Harrow wipes at his eyes.

“We’ve known each other a long time, Viren.”

Viren nods, also wiping the laugh tears off his face. “We’ve made a lot of memories.”

“Do you remember…our first kiss?”

A pause.

“Harrow, we’ve never—”

Viren’s words are swallowed by Harrow’s lips.

When they finally break apart, breathless, Harrow rests his forehead against Viren’s. Viren grips his waist with trembling hands.

“Now _that_ …” Viren says, when he finds his voice at last, “is a memory.”


End file.
